


Echoes In Her Heart

by loOkMA-iTyPeLiKeDiS (loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS)



Series: Echoes [2]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, heavy introspection, tori realises there's pink in her rainbow bc of jade, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA-iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: So it’s official.She likes a girl.Whichwouldn’t be so terrifying a revelation if said girl who caused the “awakening” wasn’t Jade Freakin’ West.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Series: Echoes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788286
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Echoes In Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: dear jade
> 
> one more part to this series bc jori is a smexy pairing and i have... _plans_

_~~Dear Diary~~ _

_No._

_Dear Jade,_

_I’ve always been a hopeless romantic._

_It’s pretty obvious, but I grew up really believing in the whole fairy tale, being rescued from a dangerous dragon, falling in love, happy ending kind of thing. Or I imagined that at the very least, I’d be swept off my feet in a heart pounding moment, with fanfare and sparkles or Cat throwing confetti all around me._

_(And then probably slipping on the confetti and crashing into some chairs or something)._

_**And** … I’d always imagined the sweeper would be some handsome Prince Charming. NOT the scary Goth girl who threatened to toss me over the edge of a cliff who I’m pretty sure is the dangerous dragon in the stories._

_But since the day we first met, I’ve never been able to figure out why we could never seem to resolve that underlying tension between us, even after we became tentative friends. Why your smile—the real one only I get to see when your eyes crinkle up and you look like this adorable dork—lingers on my mind for days. Why I find so much joy in our late night conversations, laughing on the couch until the sun comes up._

_Why I’m so drawn to you in a way I’ve never been for anyone else._

_The realisation wasn’t even that remarkable. I came home late from the library during midterms, and you were sneak stuffing your face with cake in the middle of the night and I caught you and you looked like some deer in headlights chipmunk. And it was so damn cute._

_And while it wasn’t so cute when I tried to sneak up on you and you thought I was an intruder and tasered me in the neck, hey, at least we can laugh about it now._

_(I think)._

_But as much as I admire your tough attitude and your raging and cynicism, Jade, your soft side is something I relish. Especially when you let your guard down with me. When you seek solace in my arms to cuddle after a difficult day. When you open up to me about your struggles. People never try to see past what you project. They never seem to notice how shy you can be sometimes, how insecure you sometimes are about your appearance, how much you do care about what people think when something truly matters to you. There’s so much more to you than scary Goth chick and people miss that._

_But for some reason, you always let me see that side of you._

_And I’m glad you do because as difficult as you can be, I want to take care of you. I want to be your shoulder to cry on. The person you consider your crutch—your rock. The one who coming home to actually feels like home._

_Because you’re that for me._

_As weird as it is to say it—because let’s face it Jade: you’re anything BUT normal—you’re my sense of normalcy. A steady home I’ve found with the craziness of my parent’s marriage and Trina off in la-la-land._

_And contrary to what you might believe, I may be dopey, but I’m not stupid. I’ve been in relationships long enough to recognise my feelings for you for what they are. It’s overwhelming in its own way. And kind of terrifying honestly. You’ve always been my enemy/frenemy hybrid thingy whatever. And then you weren’t. I’ve always thought I was a strictly dickly girl attracted only to guys. And then I wasn’t._

_But I can’t deny that you’re… different._

_And there is no other explanation for my nervous butterflies when you meet my gaze with a sincere smile or my fluttering heartbeat when you snuggle up to me on the couch during movie nights or my sweaty palms when we hold hands and pretend to date to get annoying guys off our back._

_It’s somewhat liberating admitting it to myself, though a part of me isn’t fully convinced I like girls. I’m pretty sure I do? But it’s like, only one girl I’ve caught feelings for so I’m not even really sure what that means. Is there supposed to be some sort of quota of girls I have to like first before it counts?_

_Wish I could talk to you about this, but I feel like this is the one thing I can’t bring up. Because I can’t deny my attraction to you. And I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to hide it either and there’s no way you won’t figure out who I’m talking about._

_I just think you’re so strange and funny and adorable and amazing. And everything you do is yet another thing I add to my mental list of reasons why I’m kinda head over heels._

_Like how you crawl into my bed for comfort after your dad calls berating you about not studying business to take over his company. How you always pretend to ignore me when I tell you about my day, even though I can totally see that little smile you try to hide when you think something is funny. How secretly excited you get about my fudge chocolate chip pancakes when you stumble out of your room in the mornings looking like you got run over by a truck. How you slashed my cheating ex’s tires after I spent days plopped in your lap and crying in your shoulder. How you purposely choose the freakiest horror movies on Halloween just so you can creep around corners shouting boo for the next couple days to scare the ever living crap out of me._

_(How sometimes you trudge around in your bra and underwear when the AC is on the fritz again, and you know what? I am NOT sorry for secretly ogling because you have a great pair of boobs)._

_Honestly. Jade, you’re beautiful to me, and I just don’t understand why you can’t see yourself the way I see you. And our friendship, despite our total opposite personalities, means a lot to me. Worth all the time it’s taken year after year to get to this point where we’ve become each other’s confidantes._

_Where oddly enough, we’ve become each other’s best friend for life._

_And maybe you won’t believe me, and if I told you, you’d probably ask me what the hell I’m smoking._

_But it makes me so giddy. I want to shout it from the rooftops (but like, not, since our landlord finds any reason to act like a dick to us) because holy smokes I like **JADE WEST** of all people. I know Beck’s name still makes you flinch—makes your smile falter a bit—and I know you need time to get over him still, and I understand that so I’ll bide my time until the moment’s right…_

_But_

_There. I’ve admitted it._

_Not to your face, but hell, I admitted it._

_I like you, Jade West._

_Well, either that or I’m some raging masochist._

_André sure as hell thinks I am._

_(Although he is one to talk considering he had a crush on you back in high school too!)_

_One day, I’ll get the timing right to tell you that I want us to be something more. And while my safety probably isn’t guaranteed in the process, I’m willing to take that chance._

_Jade. You may be a scary Goth with an alarming proclivity for scissors, and maybe you aren’t Prince Charming, but somehow, you definitely swept me off my feet, and I would gladly jump into some wild adventure with you, anytime, any day._

_I guess what I’m saying is: screw fairy tales._

_I’d rather have you._

_Sincerely,_

_Tori xoxo_


End file.
